


snuggle bunny

by jaeminhyung (asscoups)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, but its markmin so i still love it, nana comforting mark thats all this fic is about, this is definitely not my best writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/jaeminhyung
Summary: it's funny how he automatically feels better because of a person.of course, it is no ordinary person.it is jaemin.





	snuggle bunny

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my best, but i still want to contribute something to the markmin nation so here goes nothing! the markmin is there but romantic feelings are pretty vague jsjsjs
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!

mark stared at the door in front of him. he didn't knew how he can arrive in front of the apartment. mark was sure that he was heading towards the park to have some clean air and clear his mind, but then, here he was, standing in front of nct dream's dorm at 1 a.m in the morning.

 

 

mark didn't know if this was the particular reason that his subconscious mind brought him to the dorm, but he felt a huge urge to see jaemin. he wanted to hug jaemin. he wanted to snuggle close to jaemin and indulge himself with jaemin's scent. he wanted jaemin to kiss him like there's no tomorrow. he wanted jaemin to shower him with so much affection that it would made him forgot about the stress he was having.

 

 

mark's hand hovered over the keypad. he hesitated, mulling over his decision to press in the code and possibly notify the occupants in the apartment about his presence. eventually, he retracted his hand because god, what was he even doing there, standing in front of the door like an idiot instead of practicing and fixing his dance moves.

 

 

mark sighed and shoved his hands into his tracksuit jogger. with his eyes downcasted to the tiled floor, he walked away only to stop when a voice called.

 

 

"mark hyung?"

 

 

it was jaemin. he can recognise that voice everywhere. he looked up and found jaemin standing in front of him with a semi-transparent plastic bag in his hand.

 

 

"hey, nana," mark greeted, smiling softly, already feeling pleasant by his mere presence. jaemin approached mark and closed the distance between them. "where did you went? why aren't you still sleeping?" he asked.

 

 

"i can ask you those questions too, hyung. what are you doing here and not sleeping?" jaemin asked. mark didn't answer. if jaemin knew that he practiced late until midnight, the younger would not hesitate to drag him into the nearest dorm and force him to rest and mark wanted everything but that.

 

 

"aren't you cold?" mark subtly changed the subject, ignoring jaemin's question as he tugged at the black shorts that the younger was wearing. he earned a chuckle from jaemin.

 

 

"hyung, it's summer. the night is not that cold," he reasoned.

 

 

"you're right," mark acknowledged, nodding, "and you haven't answered my question, love."

 

 

"as you can see, i'm from the convenience store," jaemin raised his hand and showed mark the plastic bag. he looked at the content of the semi-transparent bag. a few pack of chips, small bottles of beverages and packets of various flavours of gummy.

 

 

"why'd you buy so many things?" mark asked, amused at the amount of snacks in the plastic bag.

 

 

"i got hungry when i was binge watching buzzfeed unsolved," jaemin shrugged. mark clicked his tongue.

 

 

"silly, you should sleep instead of watching youtube. you have schedule for nct u, remember?" mark reminded. jaemin was a part of the new line-up for nct u and mark knew that the younger had to film a music video the next day. "what if you're too tired and fainted while filming?"

 

 

"ha, says the person who practice until the middle of the night," jaemin scoffed. mark looked at him in surprise.

 

 

"how'd you know?"

 

 

"your outfit." jaemin pointed a finger towards mark's outfit.

 

 

"oh."

 

 

"if i'm tired, i can always drink my eight shots of espresso," jaemin shrugged nonchalantly.

 

 

"czennies won't be satisfied if they know you're still drinking that liquid rubber tyre like water, you know?"

 

 

"they won't know if they don't see it."

 

 

mark chuckled. he let out a yawn when he felt the fatigue hitting him.

 

 

"wow, you are really tired, aren't you? let's go in and rest," jaemin said. he didn't give mark the time to response as he moved to the older's side and linked their arms together.

 

 

"but, i still need to practice," mark said as he grabbed jaemin's arm, halting their steps. jaemin gave mark a stern look.

 

 

"no. no more practicing. it's already one in the morning. you can practice your ass off tomorrow," jaemin concluded. mark disapproved jaemin's decision and frowned.

 

 

"i'm not tired yet," mark defended himself though he had been yawning and pandiculating for the past hour.

 

 

"you're lying and even if you're not tired, you know i don't care," jaemin replied as he continued to pull mark towards dream's dorm. sometimes, jaemin's stubbornness was adorable but not at this moment. knowing that jaemin would never accept a no as an answer, mark let himself being dragged into the apartment.

 

 

\---

 

 

"here."

 

 

"thanks," mark mumbled as he took the ceramic cup from jaemin's hands. he took a swig of the milk and let out a sigh of content at the soothing sensation when the beverage flow down his throat.

 

 

"hyung."

 

 

mark heard him called. he turned his attention to jaemin and looked at the younger.

 

 

"yeah?"

 

 

"is everything fine?" jaemin asked, the concern was evident not only in his voice but his eyes as well.

 

 

mark was silent for a moment before he gave jaemin an answer.

 

 

"no, everything's not fine," he placed the cup on the table, "things are not going my way today. to be frank, i felt like a failure," he said, being brutally honest with his answer.

 

 

"i keep on messing up the choreography and it's fucking funny how i can nail choreography just as fine despite being in three different units back then. but now that i'm only in a sole unit, i keep messing up again and again at the same damn part. ugh, i can still feel the annoyed stares that the hyungs ars sending to me. all they want to do is to get home early but i kept on stalling them." mark stopped talking to let out an annoyed groan as he leaned against the couch, looking up to the white ceiling.

 

 

"god, i hate it when that happens but it did. lucky for us, donghyuck is still a minor or else, i believe that the choreographer would make us practice our asses until i stop messing up that one choreography." mark chuckled dryly. there was no humor or such thing in his voice.

 

"did you know that i snap at johnny hyung today?" mark said as he turned his head to look at jaemin, who sat on the couch cross-legged facing him.

 

"you did?" jaemin asked, surprised because mark was particularly easygoing and never one to snap at people, especially those who were older than him. to imagine that mark got angry at johnny was a scene that jaemin found hard to think of.

 

 

"yeah, i did and i got myself a scolding from taeyong hyung and taeil hyung because johnny hyung got so upset that he ran out from the room. i guess my incompetent ass deserve that. i should know better to control my emotions because everyone is so tired. when i can't do that, i can't help but to feel, you know, like a damned failure," mark mumbled, his voice slowly getting smaller as he reached the end of his sentence.

 

 

"hyung..." jaemin reached out to link his hand with mark's. "you are not a failure, you never are. today may not be your best day or you probably hit a slump at this moment, but, it's okay. everyone experienced it. everyone went through them before and like them, i know you can overcome this. i believe in you."

 

 

mark smiled. it was deemed funny to him how those words actually made him feel a lot better. partial of the weight on his shoulder disappeared and mark could feel his tensed shoulder slightly relaxed.

 

 

"i will always be here for you, hyung. if you need me, i'll be there."

 

 

"even if i am thousand of miles away from you in los angeles?" mark asked, smiling playfully.

 

 

"well, maybe i can appear in your dreams?" jaemin grinned, playing along.

 

 

mark laughed. the previously sad and gloomy atmosphere was gone and replaced with a lighter and happier one. he leaned forward and gave the younger a kiss on his forehead. "thank you, nana. i wouldn't know what to do without you," he said, ruffling the younger's caramel colored hair to which jaemin giggled at.

 

 

"i am glad you're feeling better, hyung" jaemin beamed, which mark reciprocated back with an equally wide smile. 

 

 

after all, what else was he supposed to do when jaemin's smile was so contagious?

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos and comments, lovelies!


End file.
